kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
NPTOball
North Pacific Treaty Organizationball |nativename = উত্তর প্রশান্ত মহাসাগরীয় চুক্তি সংস্থা বল Nord Pacificue Treaite Organisation ballon မြောက်အမေရိကပစိဖိတ်စာချုပ်အဖွဲ့ဘောလုံးကို 北太平洋条约组织 North Pasipiko Kasunduan Organisasyon bola Bal de l'Organisation du Traité du Pacifique Nord उत्तरी प्रशांत संधि संगठन गेंद Sab qaum teb Pacific Treaty Koom haum pob Bola Organisasi Perjanjian Pasifik Utara 北太平洋条約機構ボール Balai Organisasi Prajanjian Pasifik Utara 북태평양 조약기구 공 ອົງການສົນທິສັນຍາພາກເຫນືອຂອງປາຊີຟິກ Bola sepak Perjanjian Pertubuhan Pasifik Utara Хойд Номхон Далайн Гэрээний Байгууллагын Бөмбөг उत्तर प्रशांत संधि संगठन बल Бал Организации Северо-Тихоокеанского Договора Bola de la Organización del Tratado del Pacífico Norte வட பசிபிக் ஒப்பந்த அமைப்பு பந்து องค์การสนธิสัญญาป้องกันแปซิฟิกเหนือ Pêl Sefydliad Trefnu Gogledd Môr Tawel |founded = 2019 |government = Intergovernmental Military Alliance |language = Bengali Burmese Canadian Chinese Cornish Dzongkha English Filipino French Garhwali Hindi Hmong Indonesian Japanese Javanese Korean Lao Malay Manchu Mongolian Nepali Paulistano Rohingya Russian Sikkimese Spanish Tamil Thai Tibetan Welsh |type = Military organization |capital = DCball |affiliation = North Pacific Earthball |religion = Atheismball Buddhismball Christianityball * Catholicismball * Eastern Orthodoxyball * Protestantismball Confucianismball Hinduismball Islamball Shenismball Taoismball |friends = All members ATOball |enemies = Japanese Empireball New Uruguayball Why do you hate me? |likes = Military War Guns |intospace = Yes |bork = North Pacific North Pacific |predecessor = Baliball Chinaball Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball Empire of Mongoliaball Hokkaidoball Kingdom of Thai-Laoball Koreaball New Indonesian Orderball Philippinesball Polynesiaball Republic of Pauloball Rohingya Kingdomball Russian SFRball SDR NepalRawr Sonoran Republicball Temtownball United Malaysian Confederationball USACball Uttarakhandi Kingdomball |image = NPTOball.png |caption = NPTO STRONK!!! |personality = Strong |hates = Japanese Empireball New Uruguayball He hates me for no reason. |status = Alive |notes = I have the longest infobox and the most categories.}} or North Pacific Treaty Organizationball aka the countryball with the longest infobox and the most categories is an organizationball in the North Pacific. He can into military and war . According to the North Pacific Treaty, all languages of all members are official. Flag Flag colors Members Founding members * Philippinesball * USACball Official members * Chinaball * Hokkaidoball * Kingdom of Thai-Laoball * New Indonesian Orderball * Koreaball * Polynesiaball * Sonoran Republicball * United Malaysian Confederationball *File:Rowpicon.png Republic of West Polandball Major non-NPTO allies * Baliball * Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball * Republic of Pauloball * Rohingya Kingdomball * Russian SFRball * SDR NepalRawr *Temtownball * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Gallery Images Feel free to add images. USE THE FLAG COLORS! NPTOball black and white.png }} Category:North Pacific Category:NPTOball Category:Alliances Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Can into space Category:Intergovernmental Category:Organizationball Category:Blue Yellow Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Hmong Speaking Countryball Category:Laotian Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Manchu Speaking Countryball Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Category:Confucianist Category:Hindu Category:Islam Category:Muslim Category:Shenist Category:Taoist Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Garhwali Speaking Countryball Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Paulistano Speaking Countryball Category:Bengali Speaking Countryballs Category:Burmese Speaking Countryballs Category:Rohingya Speaking Countryball Category:Military organization Category:Dzongkha Speaking Countryball Category:Sikkimese Speaking Countryball Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Javanese Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Pacific Category:Orthodox Category:Canadian Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Philippinesball Category:USACball Category:Chinaball Category:Kingdom of Thai-Laoball Category:New Indonesian Orderball Category:Koreaball Category:Polynesiaball Category:Sonoran Republicball Category:United Malay Confederationball Category:Baliball Category:Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball Category:Republic of Pauloball Category:Rohingya Kingdomball Category:SDR NepalRawr Category:East Russiaball Category:Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Category:International organizations Category:Hokkaidoball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball Category:Cornish Speaking Countryball Category:Temtownball Category:Can into monies Category:Empire of Mongoliaball